


Action Replay

by PsYch_Roxx



Series: Action Replay [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comfort, F/M, Potential Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Time Travel, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsYch_Roxx/pseuds/PsYch_Roxx
Summary: Black has been terrorising humanity for over a year, as a desperate measure to fight back Lance goes back in time to get the help from his father and mother Angela when overwatch was in its prime. Will he be able prevent his father from going down the dark path he is supposedly destined to go to? Will he able to save Mei and Winston? Is Zamas just a misguided pupil? May get mature(so excited to have such a character in here)





	1. Introduction

Lance holds an unconcious Mei in his hands. Sobbing and trying to make her open her eyes. He wanted to make sure she was alive but didn't know how,he wasn't that experienced. His eyes filled with rage and tears.

He was tired, tired of fighting, of taking care of the world or what was left of it but he remembered the promise he made, and the sacrifices others have made for him to help him reach this point.

He closes his eyes, the images of his family still in front of him when he closes his eyes. Seeing what had happened in the past year. Mercy, Tracer, 76, Lucio, Ana, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, all perish at the hands of that monster.

He remembered Reinhardt's punishment being the worst. How he made the old man fight him in the burning flames till his Armour melted while him being still in it. But he kept fighting, till his last breath. That monster was having fun of course. He didn't get a scratch.

Shifting those thoughts aside he tried to gain composure and lifed Mei's body from behind the cover. He tried to make it back to the lab but it was gone. He thought his mind was playing tricjs he looked around, the watchpoint was gone. The last remnants of his family engulfed in flames. He didn't care about the building. All he cared about was that the secret door to the underground launch pad wasn't destroyed. If he could find it then perhaps they all didn't die in vain after all.

To his horror he felt someone's energy coming. He felt  _him_ incoming. He looked up at the sky and sure enough it was him. The 'man' who single handedly destroyed Overwatch, Talon, the UN, and most of the population human omnic alike. The man who had the face of his father. He couldn't bear to call him by his father's name, a man who he never got to meet. So he called him Black, it was the name given to him by his mother Angela because it was all they could see when he first appeared. A black silhouette flying across the sky in the dark clouds.

The being landed on a slight cliff made up of the cars mounted on top of each other ages ago, the electric energy surging around him wiping the mist away showing his full figure this time. Lance was ready with his ki glowing in his hand. He put everything he had in that one hand.

But he knew it was no use. Perhaps when he first faced this monster he could have beaten him but the thrill of a fight clouded his better judgement.

But he couldn't have known his will to fight powerful foes and getting stronger was also present in his nemesis. The feeling was even stronger in his case. Everytime he hurt Black his body grew stronger with the pain if he survived which he did of course because of the naive nature of Lance's moves. He didn't have the stomach for killing. He was just a child who had incredible power. People said he got those from his father's side.

He was desperate, knowing it was his last stand. But he was yanked out of his thoughts when he saw a smirk on the face of the creature clothed in black.

It was a small but he could see it. He had gotten awfully used to it. He saw it everytime one of his family was destroyed. With utter silence between the two, Black finally spoke for the first time at least in front of Lance, albeit with a grinning face, "It's the day you'll take your final breath ,Human."

TBC


	2. Escaping from your fate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black prepares for a final confrontation while Lance finds a symbol of the past that just might save him.

"At last, Today is your last day on this planet Human."

Lance trembling with anger holds Mei's hand, which was the only thing that would calm his mind. He closes his eyes taking in the feeling of her hand. They were supposed to be in this together. Both of them promised they would do this together. But one of them had broke the promise. He takes one last look at her when the man remarked, "Have you finished your farewell Human?

You'll meet the same fate next"

"Don't be so sure" says Lance wiping his tears.

He leans in near Mei's ear supposedly whispering something to her whereas in reality his eyes were searching for the door.

"The door is still there, he doesn't know about the time machine. If I'm lucky I can activate it.All right then" He ponders and looks at the open ground where there used to be a training facility right in front of them.

Black turns to where he is looking, wondering for a moment then grunting in a mocking manner.

"huh You want to fight me?, You continue to resist even though you know you can't win, that was something you should have accepted a long time ago.

"Tell me what would your mother think about you? Her dear boy defying a God. Denying Justice itself." Then Black looks at Mei laying limp and says indifferent with a serious tone "Don't worry, I'll send you after that girl in no time."

Lance starts gritting his teeth seeing the smirk Black's face return, he says softly whispers with his eyes closed, "Death is a blessing to these foolish humans"

He said it in a manner that he was superior to this pathetic race. That was all Lance could handle, he finally lost it. No one could stop him now.

He raised his ki to its max creating a large aura around him his eyes glowing bright.

"You bastard... YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE.. HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO US!"

He lunged from his cover onto Black's position at the speed of a bullet train and flew up where he stood with his hand landing on his stomach like a bullet taking Black down the cliff with him and his fist.

He then stomps his left foot from behind and before he could fall kicks him in the back launching him upward, he flys back up and punches every inch of his stomach and chest all the while Black's eyes are wide open and his mouth is open in the shape of a laugh only thing is, no sound is coming from him. He is eating the attacks with a quiet laugh plastered on his face.

It's wasn't like the attacks weren't having an affect, he could sense his power depleting but not depleting quick enough, Lance's stamina was draining fast or at least it was fast in comparison to his opponent who was just floating there taking everything thrown at him.

Suddenly the ring on Black's right hand starts glowing. He blocks Lance's hand diverting it's momentum to his left and kicks him in to the entrance of the watchpoint. Lance regains his footing before he collides and both of them fly to each other in a one on one battle of skill. Black kicks him into the ruble making a large hole in it and shot 5 blasts in quick succession in the hole holding his enemy who couldn't  escape.

When the dust settles Lance walked out, holding his left arm in with his other hand, falling to his knees, bruised and battered.

"Is that all? Black asked disappointingly,

"A rather pathetic ending to such a proud organization, wouldn't you say. "

The injured young man looks at the sky, helplessness evident in his eyes, as Black prepares a Giant ball of energy "Say goodbyeee." is all he says with a glimering look in his eyes as Lance falls back slowly when he stumbles on a sharp instrument on his feet, his eyes dart across and sure enough it was Genji's sword. The one he lost during the Evacuation of the city.

"Heh, Let's see how strong Shimada clan's sword truly is" he threw it at Black startling him

"wait Wha?!"

as his focus got distracted and the ball of energy blew in his hand. This was his chance Lance knew that as he leapt and catched the sword and put it in the huge Sheath at his back. The explosion's became clear by the electric aura of Black and he was FRUSTRATED.

Before he could find that rat he heard him yell from behind "MASENKO!" [Demon Flash] which released a giant beam of light at Black and he was prepared to deflect it when suddenly it grew as bright as the sun and he was forced to close his eyes while the beam consumed him and detonated with him still being inside. It was a good 10 seconds before he flew out of the explosion. But Lance was nowhere.

Black was getting annoyed at this point, even Tracer was easier than this, and she always recalled out to escape his attacks, until he learned the time limit of her recall of course. One day during another evac mission he threw a beam at one of the citizens when Tracer blinked him out of the way and recalled back only to find Black standing in front of him. He knew exactly where she would recall back to. And with his hand over her head as he said "You are an annoying kid you know that luv?" and she disintergrated in a flash of light. This time for good. Black shrugged those fond memories aside and continued his search for the coward.

Lance inside the underground launch pad

He shut the door activating all security protocols. Hell he even activated self destruction failsafe if anyone else tries to harm the door because he is willing to do damn near everything so that the machine doesn't get in Black's hands.

Once he felt he was safe for now he sat on the chair in the testing room of the lab and drank water from the emergency cabinet Angela put in just in case.

" I made it," He pondered while panting, "we started off as 3, now it's just me but at least it wasn't for nothing. I hope. I don't have much time, I have to move quickly. "

_One hour later_

He was still in deep pain from his dislocated shoulder which the prolonged the launch preparations  The medical supplies in the base had finished a while ago so he couldn't treat himself. He had to calibrate the machine for the jump and it was ready.

"Let's hope this thing doesn't fall apart during the transmission. "

When he was done, he took a glance at the family photo posted on the wall of the main hallway right before the launch area. "I will come back. I promise. To all of you. And if I don't, perhaps the world was right. I am a freak with powers. I could have ended this but I showed Mercy (no pun intended)but not anymore. Too many people have lost their lives. Next time I will won't Mercy."

He activated the power up phase, took Genji's sword out of the Sheath to take out the fuel container he hid at the bottom of the Sheath.

He took hold of the container with heavy eyes, too many nightmares were endured to obtain that small amount of fuel. He poured every last drop into the machine  but doing such work was making his arm increasingly painful.

With everything ready he hopped in the pod, he put in the date

"Shit they never told me when they originally disbanded, what year do I go to? screw it I don't have time let's go to where MEI lways wanted to go 17th March, 2070.

A voice resemblimg Athena spoke *launch initiation needs 25 m height min. for takeoff.*

"Are you shitting me? OK whatever initiate launch. "

*initiating launch, commencing opening of roof*

Outside the lab, Black was floating in the air, his legs crossed in a sitting position, he had been meditating for the past hour. With the increased focus he could sense anyone on the planet."I can sense you are still here, there is no point in hiding."

*sound of roof opening*

"I'll give you credit though human, you are the only one who actually tried to hide from me. All the Other stupid members of your group just ran around wasting their breath struggling. Too bad this game ends here"

He prepares a special lighteming blast in his hands. This wasn't meant for just a building, it was for a whole state.

Lance took a deep breath and mumbling "Please forgive me" as he fired a blast at the secret door from the inside just as he was out from the lab which triggered the protocol and the whole watchpoint exploded from under their feet.

"Wha-?" was all Black could say and that was all the distraction Lance needed as he thrusted upwards in the air with the time machine making whirring noises.

Black quickly refocused saw the young man in the pod and frowned

"You can't escape in such a flying device".

He shot the beam in his hands but _just ****_before it was about to hit him Lance saw himself and the machine Teleport into a dark tunnel. He opened his eyes expecting certain doom but found himself in an endless void. For the first time in a long time he felt relieved. This was it, this was the void his mom and his gorilla uncle theorized about. Now all he had to do was wait. He didn't know for how long.

He couldn't take the pain anymore and felt his skin burning with fever but their were no medical supplies in here. All he could was wait the suffering out. He kept his eyes shut until sleep took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome:)


	3. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new prisoner in the Overwatch Watchpoint Gibraltar and he is not too keen on the idea of becoming one of them.

_**6:45 PM, 16th March, 2070** _

_**Watchpoint-Gibralter** _

_Prisoner Interrogation Room_

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, I already explained clearly - I was in U.N central Bank, security got compromised, terrorists took hostages and then they knocked us out who tried to resist. The next time I woke up I saw all hostiles dead and a gun pointed on my head by you guys" explained the man with a gruff voice

"And I don't know why you want us to believe this b.s, we know what really happened we have the footage. A man who _strongly_ resembles you throwing people around breaking every bone in their body and then passing out yourself, but _how did_  you do it? That kind of power is useful to us." Commander Morrison finsihes with a frustrated tone.

Most people didn't last this long before breaking but here he saw living proof of a man who defeated 30 armed soldiers with no weapon or previous recorded training.

"The answer is plain simple then isn't it? Someone must have forged the footage probably the real man who did this to save his neck. " replied the masked man now having a lighter tone in his throat indicating he was mocking the Commander.

The prisoner crossed his legs on the table leaning back on the chair in relief.

"Now can I go? You people have already wasted 2 days of my life"

"Not like that, you don't leave until I say you goddamm do. " Jack's voice grew angrier.

" What the hell you think you are doing sitting like that in front of the Commander!" Morrison growls

"You're not my commander, plus if you already think I'm some kind of super human then I might as well reap the benefits."

"You... understand this..-" the old soldier reached for his rifle when Dr. Zeigler barged in.

"That's enough.!" 

The 'Prisoner' shot a stare at the woman she looked not more than 30 years at the most.

"This is my interrogation time you can't just-"

"And it finished 2 minutes ago if you track your time clearly." she cut him off further.

"Now if you can please leave my patient alone, I need to discuss the test results on his brain for any head injury that is preventing him from remembering exactly what happened."

"But that's not the problem at all! He doesn't have a problem remembering anythi-"

" That's for me to determine and I won't ask nicely a second time Commander. "

A soft chuckle was coming from the prisoner  man  who tried his best not to laugh out in front of them.

Morrsion quietly picked his gear and store out mumbling  a something  I to himself a.

The man cleared his throat and says "Thank you... I guess?

The doctor smiles at the uncertain tone of her patient and replies with an apology.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Jack isn't always that bad, but he can't tolerate anyone not following the rules of this base" Mercy walked outside while motioning for him to follow her.

"He's a boy scout is what he is, but uou don't need to apologize Doctor. In fact I should be thankful for now I can get out of this boring rock.I owe you one."

"I'm not guaranteeing you will get free unless you are innocent that is" reminded the doctor.

"I assure you I'm innocent Doctor how can a man like me kill that many people with no training " urged the man with the gruff voice. He was more than average height around 6 feet and had black hair with a tint of brown covered by a black metal mask and his skin was mostly white with a little hint of tan. He was wearing black Jacket covering a blue tank top with blue jeans

" Honestly it's not hard seeing you be killer with that mask of yours, which brings to another question, why do you wear a mask? You don't have any condition which would need you do wear anything of the sort. I mean not according to my results at least. "

"I have another.. reason. Perhaps will tell you on a later date " said the man his walking pace slowly coming to a halt.

" Well it's not anything of my business anyway I apologize. Now go you need to rest for the big day tomorrow. If you really are declared innocent by the police by tomorrow there's a good chance you might be offered to join here. "

" But.. Why? If-I mean when I'm proven innocent that means I don't have any abilities, then why would you need me?"

"I'm afraid Commander Morrison has already made his mind, he may be an old soldier now but he still believes his heart rather than what other say and he believes you are different. Who know, maybe he will be gunning for you to join Overwatch just so he has the authority to give you orders. " replies the woman smiling warmly. Now you must rest.

The Man didn't notice her smile or even what she said after 'you might be offered to join here' part.

"Whatever you say doc" grumbles the man and begins waking back to his holding cell in disbelief.

"Oh and before you go, what is your name, I mean your real name besides your other name.

"What? it is my real name, Regal not sounding real enough to you?" he says defensively.

"Well if you say so, Good night" warmly replied the woman and walks off.

"Good night Dr. Ziegler." grumbles Regal and walks off to his holding cell. He lies in his bed, pondering on the offer.

"It'd be REAL nice, somewhere to go back to. Finally have purpose again. But what if they do really found out about my condition."

"I need to rest , tomorrow is another day."

He continued debating till sleep consumed him.

_**Watchpoint- Numbani** _

_**12:00 AM, 17th March 2070** _

There was a huge commotion in the base as soldiers were running left and right to their posts as a pod had reportedly appeared on the training ground with shell as hard as a stone. It looked like it was a ship of some sorts but no one could open it. It just had a logo and a label reading

"Property of Overwatch, Watchpoint-Gibralter"

 


	4. Off to a new adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regal is backed into a corner while Black makes a surprising revelation.

_4:45 AM, 17th March, 2070_

" _Regal, you are arrested for the attempted kidnapping of one Madona Gibson, and murder of her parents surrender yourself or prepare for the consequences._ "

" _No...No i was trying to save her! I mean why wou- why would I try to take her! No..no!_

"NO! " screamed Regal waking up to find himself alone, again. He had the same nightmare over and over again. How he failed his people,his  family in life. All of his village burnt to the ground and he could do nothing. And in the end he couldn't even save her.

Panting for air he sprang from bed for some water at the front of this bed. " _I need to get out of here, I can't do this! Best to do it quietly, But first must quench this thirst_  ,  _lets find some good ol' water."_

He soon noticed the door to his cell was unlocked and handle was wide open.

" _Looks like they really have dropped their case on me. Thank God, I can't afford to be that reckless again_."

Everyone was still blissfully asleep in the base apart from a small group of night guards but they wereng too much trouble.

He quietly walked out of his cell onto the exit of the Prison Bay and to the assembly grounds.

" _This must be the place where they get Briefed about Missions_ " Regal thought to himself looking at the large garden along with a white board which presumably used to give detailed written commands and explain strategies.

" _Where the hell is the exit goddammit_?" he mumbles to himself hearing a soft chuckle behind the corner.

"If you wish to find a way out of your problems, I'm afraid you'll have to face your fears first. " he heard a slightly metallic voice from behind. He quickly turned around to find some kind of robot ninja with his legs crossed as if he was meditating

"You must be that Human Omnic guy the U.N was making a fuss about a few weeks ago. Am I correct? "

" You are half right. A heart of a human still beats within me. But that's not why you came here did you.. Regal? " the person responded with a calm voice.

" I was actually trying to escap-erm I mean look around the place that's all, I'm hearing I will be getting an offer tomorrow to join"

"That's good, I saw your fighting prowess yesterday on the feed, we have use for people like you, but you might not want to.br instated in your current state. "

" I'm sorry, in my current state? What do you mean? "

Regal asked curiously, he wasnt expecting a no for an answer.

"Yes right now you are a liability, filled with wasted potential. You need...Well for the lack of a better term, get your shit together. To help others, you must first help yourself.

He continued "You are from the Shinja clan aren't you?"

Regal's eyes widened, " _What the fuck is that?! Screw it, roll with it._  

"How-HOW did you know?"

"I didn't " Regal could just see him smilimg under his mask as he continued "but the kind of power you have only reminds me of them. So I made an educated guess."

Regal threw his hands in the air "Well I guess the cats outta the bag, I'm the Last decendant of Shinja clan-well it was more like a village or a community."

"I understand, and if I'm right your clan were the ones to escort the spiritually awakened Omnics to the Himalayas wasn't it? "

" The very same " he replied with a sense of pride in his voice."

" One of those Omnics included my master Zenyatta, seek him when you feel lost. You'll know when you are. I'm not sure if he can help you, but he made me whole again and I hope you find similar peace. "

_"oh god I can feel I'm falling into some shit that I can't get back from , gotta....Get ...Out ..Of...Here"_

" That's a nice offer Genji truly it is but I'm afrai-"

"You know he's not wrong. You need to lighten up! " he was interrupted with a voice from the back. He turned around and saw Angela leaning her shoulder on a wall beside her  in her dark blue tank top and black yoga pants with her hands crossed on her chest.

"Dr. Zeigler! , I didn't expect you to be awake at this hour" replied Regal nervously and tried to back away from them "

" I can say the same thing you know, and please you can call me Angela right now no need to be formal. "

" _This is beginning to feel like an intervention. Goddammit."_

"Be that as it may but, Angela, what are you doing here right now? If i worked as hard as you I would be sleeping like a horse for a whole day."

The Doctor replied with a warm smile "Isn't it obvious from the sheets and clothes? I am meditating with Genji! There are too many times where I felt anxious at night and ever since Genji returned a couple of weeks ago I sleep early and wake up when no is around, to talk with him, let myself be Angela and not Dr. Zeigler and meditate. It's basically as refreshing as a nap"

She continued "Now as I was saying it's not a bad idea Regal, you seem to be just like Genji when he first showed up, you are conflicted I can see it in your eyes. You want to help but your past is holding you back."

"It's not that THAT bad guys, I can take care of myself , In fact I'm suddenly feeling really tired soo Imma kick the bucket for tonight".

Angela intervened again,

"I never said you couldn't take care of yourself Regal but if you are going to be part of Overwatch- which I hope you do- you must embrace yourself fully. Make peace with your past, next time I want to see you I want to see AND know the real you. Not this conflicted ghost of yourself. "

She finished with a cheery smile and hopeful face that just destroyed Regal's intentions to step away.

" I really think this is happening fast guys I haven't even thought about if I will join or not!"

Genji at this point got up and put a hand on his shoulder and wisphered "We watched the footage of the bank, do you think our men are capable enough to bring you in on their own?"

"Accept it, if you didn't want to join we couldn't do a damn thing to stop you and yet here you are. You could have ignored me and walked away."

"Shit he has a point" he confessed to himself.

"All right you won, where do I find your master Zenyatta?"

" The place where your clan left them. They are still there. "

" _And where the fuck is that? Oh god I never should have even saved those incompetent bastards at the bank."_

"What but it was my clan who left them, I wasn't there! Plus that was decades ago! How would I know? Maybe all this is just a bad idea" he made a last attempt to sneak out of this situation.

"if you are truly a Shinja then you really don't need anything more to know. You can 'sense' him I believe? "

 _"_ Is he a fucking psychic?!" He froze in shock of the words that came out of his mouth.

"I just said that out loud didn't I.."

What he got in return was much to his surprise, laughter from both Angela and Genji who had to shush themselves up to avoid waking the others but they could still barely hold themselves.

"Oh that was so cute" commented Angela wiping tears from her eyes while holding her stomach with her other hand 

Regal was beyond baffled, he wasn't among people very often so interacting this much was ready wierd for him but he tried to tone down the wierdness nonetheless.

" I'm impressed Genji I didn't expect you to know that much about us" he admitted.

He replied with a amused tone "I didn't, another educated guess"

"Damn it, fell for it again" he chuckled and am then asked in a serious tone

"But what about the Commander Morrison? He will surely rain hell upon you two for letting me go"

"You give him more credit than he deserves. He can't talk to me like that" Angela assured him with a mischievous grin.

_An hour later_

"Ok I'm ready, are you sure this is the right thing?"

"For you definitely, for us we'll find out" Angela giggled as she whispered to him while hugging.

"Now go and be sure to write me from time to time. Genji told me it can get pretty intense there so that's a good way to focus your mind."

" Thank you Angela, truly I-If this works then I'd be forever in your debt. "

_"Haha once I'm Outta this compound goodbye suckers!"_

_"_ Did I forget to mention we install a tracking chip in the right wrist of every prisoner in case they go missing?" Genji chimed in carrying Regal's bags and handing it to him.

 _"This motherfu.."_ He contained his frustrations and plaster a wide smile on his face to hide his real thoughts .

 _"_ Ah that wasn't even necessary, I can't even begin to think about running from you guys! (Even _though I was a prisoner less than 3 hours ago)_ , but thanks again Genji and ..You too Angela!"

" Oh just shut it, I already get that a lot from Genji" she shushed him and escorted him outside the HQ with Genji

"So whats the plan, how will you be going there? I can provide you a small jet if you want "

" No that won't be necessary, I can go like this " he says says as he begins to float in the air and he builds white aura around him until he gets a firm lift off and he flies away.

Angela just watched in shock and awe until Genji broke the silence.

"You know, I don't like the way he looks at you."

Angela feels surprised at the sudden comment.

"You think so?" She rises her eyebrow

"Hm.."

She tries to change the topic,

"By the way, do we really insert trackers inside our prisoners?"

"I hope not." He replies which causes them both to chuckle.

**_Years in the future, 2098_ **

_Former Talon Stronghold, Numbani_

"Is it done?! " Black demands as he charges in from the roof.

" It has only been 5 minutes! I need more time to extract the footage "

"What you need is more motivation." He said as he grips her neck in his one hand an begins closing his grip slowly.

Sombra clenches her fingers in anger which cuts her hands 'cause of the long metal finger nails and scrambles to breathe.

" God I'm too old for this.." she mumbled to herself.

" What did you say bitch?" 

"Nothing! Just lamenting my mistakes thats all sir." She assured him with a convincing enough smile.

"He couldn't have been able to vanish like that... " She quickly glanced back at Regal  and it looked to her that he was taking to himself.

"There has to be some other factor at play here. That Machine. The way my ring started to react I hadn't noticed at first. I just need to confirm. " he calmly process his thoughts all the while he was tightening his grip on Sombra.

"You're that guy from the posters aren't you sir? Regal was it?

" Quickly girl".

"Yes... yed it's done sir! " she barely makes it in time before he chokes her out.

He quickly releases her as she falls on the ground heavily breathing for air.

He leans on the desk to watch the security footage closely on the screen. Apparently there were still some cameras embedded in the walls outside the entrance of the Watchpoint that survived which brought him the footage.

He watched and rewatched it multiple times for what seemed like an eternity and then stood up again in his signature posture, with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face.

"So he became that desperate. I'm impressed with the capabilities of these humans. They are like ants, you have to crush them before they grow in number. And I will give the world the cleansing it yearns for. "

" Um.. Sir? Did you get what you wanted? I can go now? " Sombra asked with a relieved tone as she began to stand up

He chuckled and began to fly out of the hole in the roof from where he came in and replied

"I suppose you did what was asked of you as much as one could expect from your foolish race..

As for what now? I have a meeting with a certain monkey and you can go now too" he pointed his finger at her head and uttered a single word

"Hakai"

And flew away Leaving her alone just as she began screaming from her skin beginning to tear apart and cracks formimg on her face like a piece of wet paper until her molecules disintegrated into thin air.

 

 


	5. Encounter with the Unbelievable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston makes a bold stand while Angela receives some unbelievable news.

_**Years in the future, 2098** _

** Ruins of Eichenwalde **

Winston was throwing a fit and scrambling to find medical supplies in his makeshift lab,

"Oh God stay with me Mei! I'm coming right back! "

Grabbing the medicine he needed the Interim Commander of what's left of Overwatch kept back to the bed

"Come on I can't lose you too! Stay still, this will hurt but will help make your blood circulation faster! " He injected the syringe into right her arm.

"aa...wha...no...ah..AHHH" Mei felt a sudden overwhelming sting and was about to scream but somehow found the resolve to keep herself together ignoring the pain.

After all she couldn't allow the Second in-Command of Overwatch to give up to the pain so easily.

_30 minutes later_

Mei slowly opened her eyes, everything was blurry and the only thing she could make out was a single source of light coming from her right.

"uh... Tiān a what happened.." She muttered in her accent.

"Oh you're awake!, you still need some rest so don't sit up. You were lucky I found you when I did!"

" Which reminds me WHAT THE HELL were you doing in that WARZONE?! And where is Lance? He was with you wasn't he?! " the gorilla's eyes shot up with concern.

" Didn't you find anyone else there?.. "

" No, you were the only one " Winston shook his head and continued,

"You were barely alive under the ruble of the explosion. That's where I found you! No one the whole city could miss an explosion like that"

His head weighed down in sadness

"You still didn't answered my question. If Lance was with you at the time of the explosion but I didn't see him after that.. Then that.."

"Yes, then we know what that means.. " Mei's voice turned to sob

" What did we do Winston? To deserve a fate like this."

Before the Scientist could console she looked back at him with venomous eyes

"Did you see... _Him_ "

"No, I made sure that he wasn't anywhere near the site before I rescued you. "

The former climatologist noticed the gorilla being anxious, "Something on your mind? "

"Well I know you need all the rest but, what happened? How did you get attacked? "

"  Everything was going according the plan when I'm not sure how, but _he_ found us, me and Lance were going to Watchpoint Numbani to use one of your machines. We...we thought we took every precaution."

" Machine? What machine? "

" The time capsule, I think that's what Angela called it"

"WHAT? But why?! There was no fuel for it I myself tried for decades and could only produce a tiny bit, that's why I gave the recipe to Angela at her request "

His eyes sank down in realisation and he facepalmed himself.

"My apologies, that was stupid. But I believed no one could pilot the thing!"

"Angela and Lance made some adjustments lik- "

But before she could continue they heard an explosion.

" Stay here. I'll go see what's going on "

He went out and jumped to the roof of the building. To his horror he witnessed Black on top of Eichenwalde's castle"

"Where are you monkey! He demanded.

"You know I can sense your heartbeat, there is no point in hiding I know you are in the area. "

Winston quickly lept down and moved into the building "Mei you have to go now , Black is here! I need you to go hide in the warehouse at the back!"

"But I can't walk, my legs are too injured and what about You! "

" We have to take a chance here take this log it will help you walk, he already thinks you are dead. I can't go he's here for me"

"But can't he sense me too! Don't leave me Winston! Not you too.. " she pleaded her eyes trickling tears down her cheeks. Winston wanted to wipe her tears but he couldn't ignore the grave danger lurking outside.

He supported her to get on her feet and handed her a thick wooden log ignoring her pleading.

*more explosions in the background as the castle starts crumbling*

" If my theory is correct, the reason why he couldn't sense you were alive is because your heart is still cold from your cryofreeze. Thats how you can turn into an ice block right? "

" Th..That may be true but how did he sense me back in Numbani?"

"We don't have time for this right now, maybe it was because Lance was with you and he sensed him, now you need to go! "

He helped her up walk down to the warehouse and handed her another log.

" Shén I wish Project Potara could have succeeded. This would have been much easier."

Winston nodded in agreement with a smile remembering the fond memories in the labs

"Still I think it wouldn't have worked for us. I mean due to my size and we are nowwhere near powerful enough. Anyway I need to go."

"Be careful please! " she embraced him cherished their possibly last moments with each other.

" I'm gonna start counting to 10 and if you don't show up I'm blow you up along with this pathetic town." Black announced forming a black colored ball in his hands and started juggling it in his hands.

" That won't be necessary! " came a loud reply from his far right.

Black followed the sound back to Winston's hideout. " So you finally decide to show up. It is nice to finally meet you monkey. "

"I'm a Scientist, and Can't say the feeling is mutual, and we have worked plenty of times before you monster, at least you can respect Angela's memories!" replied the dead serious gorilla gritting his teeth.

" You've destroyed everything, what more can you possibly wan-.."

He was interrupted with Black's motion to put his finger on his lips.

"You speak when I say. Now to answer your question.

I have come to ask if you have been connected to the development of a time machine in your time as an agent. Well a real agent hehe"

Winston was surprised. He never thought Black to have been so calm and collected from all the news he saw.

"Even if I was, why'd it interest you now? That was years ago it was just some crazy dream I and a couple of colleagues were chasing." before he could continue he was motioned to shut up again.

"If it had been any other day I would have passed this as another one of humanity's foolish crusades but not today. I witnessed your brat defy the rules of our realm and manipulate time. He has no right. My suspicions have grown stronger because of this" Black pointed to the crystal ring on his right hand.

"Do you know what this is?"

Winston shook his head in denial.

"It's is a time ring. One of humanity's creations itself. You don't need to know any further other than this is not supposed to glow when it's not being used. Which it did."

He continued "As to how he vanished, It was not a teleporter I'm sure. I have flown over and sensed every inch of this planet for his energy, heartbeat, anything. All gone."

Winston couldn't believe what he heard! He was alive! Lance made it! He was in such shock he didn't notice the grin that was forming on his face.

"Oh happy are you now? That confirms my suspicion. Don't worry, he won't be gone for long! Now only one thing remains, where...and when" he smirked as he began to leave but stopped.

"You know, I admire your intelligence monkey. That's why I am going to make this easy for you. "

Winston was taken out of his thoughts as he replied "Make easy what? "

He saw a ball of energy coming at him, he instinctively quickly activated his primal rage just in time as it hit him and went flying down the building making a huge hole in the ground floor. He went down further at least 2 floors and stopped.

"Don't worry, I'll send your regards " Black flew away into the clouds.

_5 minutes later_

"Winston! Winston can your hear me?! he slowly woke up, his head still felt dizzy although he did notice his chest was bleeding a bit with his suit and clothes completely destroyed.

"Uh..Mei? Is that you? "

" Oh you survived Gǎnxiè shàngdì!"

"How did you get me up? "

" Oh it was easy I just made an ice wall under you lifting you up from that hole! That was really good thinking activating primal rage at that time. That health boost saved you! "

" Yeah I didn't even activate it, it just happened instinctively. Anyways we should run from here! I have another lab not far from here where we can recover. He can still sense me if he knew I survived! And Mei, Lance made it, he is alive and hopefully in the past as we speak."

"That's amazing news! , but how did you know?

"First we have to get out of this town, I'll tell you as we go"

"Agreed. " she nodded as they both started to look for any equipment that may have survived.

** _11:00 AM 17th March, 2070_ **

**Watchpoint-Gibralter**

Angela was walking down the main hallway with Regal's file in her hands. Jack really didn't like their decision but finally approved, On one condition. And she couldn't deny more orders from the Strike Commander.

She turned left towards Winston's lab and she saw him standing outside in the training facility in front of his lab staring at the sky.

"Winston! I was just going to your office, Jack wants someone tracked. Here is his file." she said with a sigh.

"Yeah...yeah sure just place it on my table I'll get to it as soon as I can" his eyes still not wavering from sky.

"What are you looking at? " She asked now looking at the sky as well.

" What's that? I'm Sorry I'm really excited that's all! We..." The gorrilla looked around to ensure they were alone.

"We got a emergency alert from our Watchpoint in Numbani. They have confiscated a pod that apparently appeared out of thin the middle of the facility! It has the signature of this Watchpoint on it."

"They tried to open it up but even their best guns and equipment couldn't budge the door or windows that have become as hard as stone. No one can see what is inside. They sent me a photo and well when I saw it.. I'll just show it to you. "

He took a holofeed out of one of his suit's compartments and showed the picture to her.

Angela's emotions flowed from complete shock to blissful happiness.

"This...this can't be..can it?.. "

she couldn't find the words to describe her thoughts. Thankfully Winston intervened,

" I know, if this is what we think it is. History is about to be change forever. "

" But you are sure this matches our concept designs? "

" Don't worry Angela, I have triple-checked. This is no dream, you can cherish this moment."

She closed her eyes to maintain her calm in front of her subordinates and whispered,

"So you called it here didn't you? "

"Of course I did, they have no idea what it is." he retorted with a chuckle.

"It was easy to convince them because they already feel we are connected to it and it is our responsibility."

He continued,

"If this and that Potara concept succeedes we can end wars forever. "

"Agreed but let's not get ahead of ourselves. When will it arrive? "

"Any moment now, any moment."

**TBC**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know of any improvements I need to make, both praise and critism welcomed :) . I have posted this story on another site but I'm posting it here as well bit by bit and also improving some dialogue and flow of conversation.  
> Looking forward to feedback.


End file.
